xi_yang_yangfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 1
Name (Chinese): 狼来了（上） Name (English Translate): Wolf Coming (Up) Next: Episode 2 Previous: N/A Story Slowy describes the history between the war between Sheep and Wolf at first where wolves attempts to capture sheeps for food or taking their wool. In the year of the Lamb (a kind of fantasy calendar in the episodes) 3010, the ancestor of the lamb clan, RuanMianMian (Softty), arrives at Green-green Pastures to escape the wolves. The goats built a tall iron gate outside their village and called it 'Lamb Village.' This leaves the wolves to try and break in with every way they can think of. One day, a wolf suggests that they exercise, get thin and squeeze through the bars. So the wolf ancestor, WuTaiLang (Martial Wolf), manages to get through after long exercising, only to die soon, because of a fake piece of lamb meat placed by the gates which was actually a large rock. After this incident, the wolves learnt not to make the goats of Green-green Pastures angry, for there will be consequences. In Lamb Calendar 3509, the descendant of Martial Wolf, Wolffy and his wife Wolnie moves to the opposite of the river separating the forest and the Lamb Village, due to low hunting ability demonstrated by Wolffy and the fact that he is no longer regarded a proper wolf. They move there in hope of finding a way to eat the goats, as tales told by ancestors say that the goats there are the best and tastiest. The goats live in the Green-Green Pasture happily. The main characters are depicted as school aged goats that attend school under the tutelage of Slowy, the village elder. The Story plot starts with Wolffy eventually comes up with a plan to get through the gate by putting up on a disguise as he talks to Lance to open the gate. In responce, he doesn't then eventually shouts: OPEN THE DOOR!. Lance informs him that there is a doorbell, once presses the doorbell at the front gate Weslie rushs to him and Wolffy lies to him that he is a relative of Slowy. Weslie rushes to the eldar while not opening the gate then informs Slowy that a sibling of his has arrived then he slowly walks to the gate when Weslie already rushed backed to the gate. It is then the end of the afternoon as Wolffy is still there and was getting tired of waiting then Slowy, Sparky , and Tibbie arrives. He eventually convinced the eldar that he is a sheep as in result he slowly unlocks the gate. Weslie then notice that the Wolffy's tracks are different compared to a regular sheep's tracks and the fraud had different teeth. Eventually grabbing Lance's fan (Lance was sleeping the entire episode) and points it to Wolffy as his disguise gets blown away leaving him nothing but his trousers. Tibbie comments what a weird sheep that was until Slowy identifies the mysterious animal to be a wolf as it suprises everyone. Then it reveals him self at first to the sheeps that he is Wolffy however the sheeps haven't seen a real wolf for so long Sparky then quickly notices how dangerous it is to them as the wolf attempt to eat his hand. Everybody escapes except for Weslie and Lance. Wolffy look behind the gate to see if there was any sheeps around as he tells Weslie if he was hungry so he offered him a carrot but in responce he doesn't eat carrots as Wolffy is then puzzled. Unitl he told that book is actually 100 ways to catch rabbits. Enraged by the failure he made, he claimed that he will come back until Weslie sticks a dynamite in his mouth and tells him to keep quiet as he blasts away from sight. Gallery 001.PNG|Martial Wolf (Skinny) 001 (1).PNG|Wolffy and his wife 001 (2).PNG|to the gate 001 (4).PNG|Identification: wolf 001 (3).PNG|Disguise off Disguise 1.PNG|Wolffy's Disguise Video Reference the history part from the text is from Wikipedia